To Love Another
by dark-angel49
Summary: Aragorn's little sister was in love with Boromir, but after he died she feels she can't move on. Until a certain elf opens her heart.
1. Dreaming

To Love Another  
  
A/N: The name of the main character (Pamela) is my name, I know it's not very LOTR but I like my name and couldn't think of a name so I just took mine. Other than that all the other characters are from LOTR. Plus, they don't talk very Lord of the Ring-y like but I tried my best! Please R + R!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own myself, all the other characters (like Legolas, Aragorn, etc) belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and I do not take credit for them. Although I wouldn't mind having Legolas ;)  
  
*****************  
  
"Aragorn!"  
My older brother turns when he hears his name. His face lights up when he sees me.  
"Pamela!"  
I run up to him and throw my arms around him and we hug.  
"How are you?"  
"Good. It's great to be home."  
"I've missed you so much."  
"Same here."  
We start walking through town, Aragorn tells me about his travels, adventures and the trouble he encountered.  
"Sounds like you have seen a lot!"  
"I sure have, I'm glad to see you. How are you?"  
"I'm fine. I just got over Boromir's death."  
"I'm sure it was hard for you."  
Boromir was going to be my husband, but he had died at the hands of the Orocies. I had cried for days and hadn't been able to sleep.  
"It really was."  
Aragorn nods and gives my shoulder a squeeze. I blink a few times trying not to cry. Aragorn and I enter our home. I give him a peck on the cheek and head for my bedroom.  
  
*****************  
  
"I love you Boromir."  
"I love you too Pamela."  
We begin kissing with passion and I run my hand through his hair. Boromir starts to kiss my neck and I let out a moan.  
"I've missed you so much."  
"Don't speak, just be with me."  
I take his hand and place it over my heart.  
"Feel my heart beat?"  
"Yes, a lovely sound."  
"It beats for you, my love."  
I give him another kiss.  
All of a sudden Boromir pushes me away.  
"What's wrong?"  
He screams in pain and an arrow juts out of his chest.  
I start screaming. 


	2. Midnight Tea

A/N: I wanna thank the people who reviewed my story so far. I'm especially thankful for the critism that I got. I'm going to try my best to make this story better. This is my first LOTR fic so don't blame me if it's kinda bad!  
  
*****************  
  
I sit up in bed drenched in sweat. I had had that nightmare before.  
I shiver has I picture Boromir, picture holding him and kissing him, then picture him pushing me away and start screaming in agony. Finally I picture the arrow jut out of his chest.  
I peel back my covers and slowly get out of bed still shaky from the nightmare. I stand quietly for a moment. Aragorn is still asleep, good, I didn't want to wake him up. I know he's worried about me and the whole Boromir thing.  
I slowly open my door and walk into the hallway. I quietly walk into the kitchen, I needed some tea to help me fall back to sleep.  
Once I'm in the kitchen I start making the tea, I'm so busy that I don't hear Aragorn walk into the kitchen.  
"Can't sleep?"  
I turn around surprised and Aragorn smiles at me.  
"Aragorn, when did you wake up?"  
"Just now."  
"Care to join me for tea?"  
"I'd love to."  
Aragorn takes his seat at the table. I continue making the table thinking about the last time Aragorn and I had had tea together. Before he had left for Rivendell, before he had met Arwen, before Frodo. Back then Boromir was alive and I was deeply in love with him, looking forward to our wedding and-  
"Why are you awake Pamela?"  
"I woke up thirsty."  
I couldn't tell him about my nightmare, I know Aragorn would be worried. He's had so many troubles I shouldn't be a burden to him with my trivial matters.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"No, I guess I was just excited about your return."  
I pour the tea into two mugs and hand one to Aragorn. He takes a long drink from it.  
"Glad you like it."  
I press my hands to my mug to keep them warm.  
"Aragorn?"  
"Yes?"  
I sit down next to him at the table.  
"Did you see Boromir die?"  
Aragorn doesn't answer.  
"I need to know, to move on."  
"Yes. I was there. He blew his horn and we -Legolas, Gimli and I- hurried to the scene. An Orocy was about to finish him off but I disposed of him. I layed Boromir down and he took his last breath. We sent him off to sea for his funeral."  
I try to picture the scene but it's too horrible to think about.  
"Thank you for telling me."  
"I knew you would be able to handle it."  
I stand up and push my chair back.  
"I'm heading back to bed."  
"Good night."  
I give Aragorn a small peck on the cheek and return to my bedroom. 


End file.
